Naruto's New Life
by Draco565
Summary: Naruto has a bloodline that lets him leave his body like a ghost. He is executed for not bringing back Sasuke but uses his bloodline to save himself and have a new life. Naruko, Sakura and Kushina are futas in this story. Any one who likes Hinata should not read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

"**Attacks"**

'_Thoughts'_

"Demon talk"

'_Demon thoughts'_

**Konoha** **Council Chambers**

"Naruto Uzumaki, for not bring back Sasuke Uchiha to Konoha you a hereby sentenced to be executed tomorrow midday!" yelled Tsunade.

"So, you finally show your true colours Tsunade I always knew you hated me along with everyone in this village, well except three people but I won't reveal them" Naruto said smirking.

"Take him to the prisoner and seal his chakra" ordered a council member.

**Prison cell**

'_Well Kyuubi it has been fun being with you but like all things fun must come to an end'_

"Well kit, with this execution the Akatsuki cannot capture you and extract me from you."

'_Kyuubi I still haven't thanked you for giving me that bloodline has I?'_

"_With this execution; are just all the thanks I need from you"_

They were interrupted by the door opening to reveal the rookie 12 except Sakura and Sasuke.

"So Naruto or Kyuubi, has does it feel to be behind these bars?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba he is just the Kyuubi, Naruto died the day he was born" Hinata stated.

"Hinata you break my heart I thought you loved me" Naruto sarcastically said.

"How could I love a demon like you, I was given a mission from the Third Hokage to make you think I loved you but really Kiba and I are in love" Hinata said with a smirk thinking Naruto would be denying that his 'Jiji' had assigned her this.

"I already knew that, I was hiding in the vents when it was assigned to you, why do you think I always ignored you and don't say it was because of Sakura I ignored you so your mission failed" laughed Naruto. "Also I know all of you have mission from the Third to make sure I grow up without friends but that failed with two people being my friends but I will not reveal them."

Everyone was shocked that their mission was a failure because of two people. But Naruto would keep the two that failed their mission to his grave. They all started to leave until Ino was left.

"So you will be doing it tonight?" Ino asked.

"Yes, Sakura will be shown what she truly is, her mother will be free from her husband's control and I will have a new life soon" answered Naruto.

"Yes a better life for you, Sakura, her mother and me" Ino said walking out the door.

**Night**

Sakura was sitting on her bed thinking about what happened today. Naruto was to be executed tomorrow which meant she lost another team mate. Ino had been smiling a lot after visiting Naruto in the prison for some reason.

'_I will probably be assigned to a new team' _Sakura thought and then went to sleep not noticing some transparent hands grab onto her.

**Mindscape**

Sakura awoke to see her mother in front of her naked. She got up quickly looking around to see nothing by white everywhere.

"Mum, where are we and why are you naked?"

"Sakura, I am not the only one naked here and you a little something extra on you"

Sakura looked down and saw she was naked too but had a dick slightly hard.

"This had to be a dream; I don't have this hanging down in real life"

"This is not a dream Sakura" a female voice said.

Sakura looked around a saw a girl with long wavy red hair, blue eyes, her body looked just hers with a dick as well and her boobs were around B-cups but the surprising thing was the whiskers on her cheeks.

"Naruto/Kushina?"

"Sorry I am not my mother and yes I am Naruto"

"But Naruto is male and you are clearly female"

"Well Sakura, to answer why I am female. Well I wanted to take after my mother more than my father because that bastard ruined my life and well I found a seal that can get rid of any parents DNA and make the other one more dominant, but an accident happened and I turned into what you see me as. When this happened, I was prepared and had a seal that could hide my female form back into my male form that even the Bakugan or the Sharigan could look through."

"Does anyone know about your female self?"

"Sakura please call me Naruko and Ino is the only one who knows about my female form and my bloodline"

When Naruko said bloodline, this got Sakura and her mom interested.

"What does this bloodline of yours do Naruko?"

"Well, it allows me to leave my body and move around like a ghost. It allows me to pass through doors, people and barriers. I can take over other people bodies, remove another person's soul and place it in another to do something this place we are in right which is Rose Haruno's Head and extract pieces of DNA from other people to use for myself."

Sakura and rose were floored about Naruko's bloodline. Able to pass through anything, control other peoples bodies, removes anyone's soul into another body and remove pieces of DNA from someone.

"Naruko, why are we in my mother's head and why do I have a dick?"

"Sakura the reason we are in your mother's head is because there is a seal on her that makes her agree with everything the council say about the Uchiha and Kyuubi. And the reason you a have a dick because you were born with it and your father put a genjutsu on it to make sure he didn't have a defective child. Also your father was the one that put the seal on your mother"

But mother and daughter couldn't believe what she had just said the person they husband and father had destroyed their lives since Sakura's birth and the Uchiha's massacre. Naruko told them that she has to return to her body and put Sakura back in hers but she said that she knew Rose was going to adopt a girl for Sakura to have a little sister. Naruko gave some information about one girl that she said was going to be her new body to live in.

Draco565: a little idea I had floating in my head so here is the first chapter. Kushina is alive in this story but in a coma she will be revealed next chapter.

Pairings:

Kushina's harem: Rose, fem Killer Bee and fem Raikage A

Sakura's harem: Yugito, Ino and fem Omoi

Naruko's harem: Hanabi, Karui and Samui


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

"**Attacks"**

'Thoughts'

"Demon talk"

'Demon thoughts'

**Orphanage**

Rose had approached the orphanage with the information Naruko gave her still running through her head. A girl of eight with red hair, green eyes and a face like her daughter's. She originally was alive but died during Orochimaru's invasion but Naruko found her and used her as a catalyst for her new body. Rose entered the orphanage approaching the front desk.

"Hello, I would like to adopt a young girl please" Rose asked kindly.

"Come this way miss, this is where the children are playing" the receptionist said leading her through a door to a play room with children everywhere. Rose had a look around finding children with brown, blue, green, yellow, white and black hair running around playing with each other whether it be dolls, toy shuriken or drawing them they were all having fun. Rose looked for another few minutes before felling a tug in her dress, she looked down and saw the girl she was looking for. Red hair, green eyes and a face like her daughter's; she was wearing white dress making her look like a little angel.

"Hello miss, who are you going to adopt" questioned the little girl with a curious look.

"Excuse me, I would like this one here" rose said to the receptionist then holding her hand out for the girl to grab. The girl grabbed her hand smiling about being finally adopted and went with the woman to reception and into the world. Rose signed the paper naming her Natsume but would call her differently back home and left with her new daughter.

**Haruno House**

Sakura was waiting for her mom to return with her new little sister to come home. Sakura was still getting use to her new appendage and had some help from Naruko with her leaving some information about how to deal with it. Ino had come by to see how Sakura was going with Naruto going to be executed soon; Sakura asked Ino about Naruto and her connection which indicated to Ino that she knew about Naruto's bloodline and told her about how visited her in her dreams the same way he did to her. Sakura was broken from her train for thought with the front door opening to reveal her mom and her new little sister.

"Mom your back" Sakura said hugging her mom then looking at Natsume. "Hello, what is your name?"

"My name is Naruko, Sakura. Didn't I say I was going to get a new body to live in or did you forget about that" Naruko said cutely pouted.

"We don't know who is watching but I was doing it for fun for my new little sister" Sakura said hugging Naruko.

"Okay, now that Naruko is here she can tell us anything that she didn't say last night to us" Rose said walking inside locking the door; they all headed to Sakura's room considering it was the most private part of the house.

"There are few things I didn't get to tell you two last night" Naruko said. "First is that all of us have chakra supplies up to two tails of the Kyuubi's. Second: Sakura you now have a bloodline that allows to you take on another person's appearance which is undetectable by sensors. Third: Every piece of Kyuubi chakra around the elemental countries ether alive or dead will be gone forever with no hope of Kyuubi ever coming back. Finally: my mother is still alive but hidden"

"Your mother is still alive. Where is she hidden?" rose asked shocked that her best friend is still alive.

"My mother is in a coma but will be awaken soon. She is hidden by a genjutsu I put on the door in your house. Follow me" Naruko said leading them into the hall way to a dead end but then the dead end simmered to reveal a door. Opening the door showed a bed with a women with long red hair sleeping with medical equipment hooked up to her.

"How is she going to be awaken?" Sakura asked will trying out her new bloodline changing her hair to rainbow, cat like eyes and whisker marks like Naruto's.

"The seal placed on her was to awaken her when my original body was to lose control of Kyuubi but I edited it with it being that my original body was to die with Kyuubi which is happening this afternoon" Naruko explained.

"Hard to believe that the body you grew up in is going to die and your soul will live on in a new body. But it is a good thing for you to live a new life without being abused by the civilians" Rose said.

"It is but I have to deal with it, besides who said it was Konoha that I was going to grow up in again it could be another hidden village but that is a discussion for another time" Naruko said.

"The execution is about to happen in about two hours, everyone has started to gather" Rose said looking out the window.

**Execution Stand**

Civilians and ninja from the village had gathered to watch Kyuubi's execution. Sakura, Rose and Natsume/Naruko were watching and waiting for Naruko's old body with Kyuubi in control to come out onto the stand. Tsunade had ordered for Kakashi and Asuma to bring Naruto to the stand but not realizing that Naruto's soul was not in his body but the Kyuubi in control.

"Citizens and shinobi of Konoha. Today is the day that the greatest threat to Konoha is finally killed off for good. We finish what the Fourth had started but was killed by" Tsunade said to the crowd. The sounds of cheering and clapping was heard through the crowd as Naruto/Kyuubi was brought out onto the stand. "Any last words Kyuubi"

"As a matter of fact I have some last words from Naruto before the villages help me get in control of his body" Kyuubi said. "These are his exact words: 'Kyuubi please kill me, this place doesn't deserve me and it doesn't deserve a bijuu as you either'"

The sounds of yelling went through the crowd of what Naruto/Kyuubi had just said. Tsunade silenced them and signalled for Kakashi to start the execution. Kakashi went through some hands signs before finishing and lightning started to come off his hand in the shape of a ball.

"**RAIKIRI" **Kakashi said slamming his hand into Naruto/Kyuubi's chest. A yell of pain was heard and the crowd cheered for it was Naruto/Kyuubi screaming in pain from Kakashi's Raikiri. Everyone was cheering for Kakashi being the hero that killed the Kyuubi forever. Naruto/Kyuubi fell to the ground when Kakashi removed his hand from Naruto/Kyuubi's chest with a ton of blood leaving the giant wound on his chest.

"Take the body away and burn it. It doesn't deserve to be buried with the other shinobi that lost their lives" Tsunade said. What she didn't see was the Kyuubi chakra leaving the body and dissipating into nothing. Rose, Sakura and Natsume/Naruko left the crowd heading home to greet Kushina who was about to awaken.

**Haruno House Kushina's Room**

Kushina had woken to a strange room; the last thing she remembered was the bastard husband of hers sealing the Kyuubi into their new born son as a weapon for Konoha. Kushina wanted to beat him to death but was unsure if he had survived but first was to find out where she was. The sound of a door opening alerted Kushina that her captors were coming in to check on her.

"Ah, you have awaken finally" a familiar voice said. "It is good to see you again Kushina"

"Rose is that you?" asked Kushina.

"Yes it is Kushina" Rose said hugging Kushina. "It is good you have awaken"

"What has happen and how long have I been asleep?" Kushina said. "And what has happen to my son?"

"Kushina, you have been in a coma for twelve years. And your son has been executed by the Fifth hokage, Tsunade Senju" Rose said sadly to Kushina.

"My son was killed by Tsunade. Mito would be so disappointed with her" Kushina said.

"Well the Kyuubi did help your son out a bit before his death" another voice said. Kushina turned around to see two girls; one with pink hair green eyes and wearing a red dress and standard sandals, the other had red hair, green eyes and looked like a younger version of the older one and was wearing a white dress.

"Who are these two?"

"Those two are my daughters, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Haruno. Naruko has something to tell you about your son's final moments" Rose said before all four of them fell down.

**Kushina's Mindscape**

Kushina found herself in an entire white room; naked revealing her dick. Wondering why she was here and what had happen until she saw Rose and Sakura standing there also naked with Sakura having a dick like her. Running up to them, Kushina saw another girl that looked just like her but had whisker marks like her son on her cheeks.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked.

"My name is Naruko or originally was called Naruto your son" Naruko answered.

"But my child was a male not female and you said he was executed" Kushina said angrily.

"We did say that Kyuubi helped your son in his final moments well; Kyuubi gave me a bloodline to make myself into a ghost allowing me to enter people and control them, pas through sensors and objects and I can take piece of DNA from people and put them into other people. The reason I look like a girl is because I wanted to be more like my mother and destroy all DNA of the Fourth hokage after finding out why he sealed the Kyuubi in me; the seal I used back fired changing me into a female but I thought of it as a better way of living" Naruko explained to Kushina.

"So you are no longer related to that bastard but now have a bloodline that turns you into a ghost and to top it off you are now my daughter instead of my son. Anything I have missed" Kushina said. Rose, Sakura and Naruko told her about everything that has happen and the plan that Naruko had come up with. It involved all of them plus two more starting a new life in Kumo with them faking their deaths to get away. First though was to get back to their bodies and gather two people that would go with them one person was already decided Ino Yamanaka the other would be chosen by Naruko.

**Academy Next Day**

Hanabi Hyuga had been dropped off at the ninja academy by a branch house member. She had changed since Hinata revealed her true self to everyone with Naruto death; the only person she could consider an inspiration to all new academy students being the dead last of the class but still the strongest out of them all. She saw one of Hinata's class mates talking to a girl her age, thinking they were sister she approached the girl hopping to be friends with her.

Sakura and Naruko had arrived at the academy for Naruko to choose someone that would want a new life outside of Konoha. Naruko was considering a younger sibling of a clan heir/heiress but didn't know which one would be the best choice. That changed when she saw a Hyuga approach her; she had dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face, large, white eyes a trait shared by all members of her clan with a hint of lilac in them. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt, with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts and sandals.

"Hello, my name is Hanabi Hyuga. What is yours?" Hanabi asked politely.

"My name is Natsume Haruno. Are you related to Hinata?" Natsume/Naruko asked.

"She is my older sister consider the weakest till I found out it was just an act. So you're related to Sakura Haruno" Hanabi said with a bit of venom when she said Hinata being her older sister.

"I am the adopted daughter and sister of Rose and Sakura Haruno. So your sister will become the next clan head and you would be in the branch house wouldn't you" Natsume/Naruko said.

"Yes it would happen, Hinata becoming the next clan head and me being branded with the cursed seal then placed in the branch household" Hanabi said on the verged of tears.

"Hey, after school come to my house, we can talk a bit and I could help you. Plus you would be good for you to have someone be there for you in this" Natsume/Naruko suggested.

"Thank you. That would be very helpful" Hanabi said smiling.

"You should smile more often, it make you very pretty" Natsume/Naruko said making Hanabi blush.

**Haruno House**

Natsume/Naruko and Hanabi had arrived home to hear the sound of yelling. They ran up the stairs and into the room to find Kushina being attacked by an anbu with a faceless mask. Natsume/Naruko and Hanabi rushed at the anbu with Hanabi blocking off some of his chakra points and Natsume/Naruko slamming a chakra covered fist into his head knocking him into the wall which made him pass out. Helping Kushina back up the tied the anbu up disabling all seals on him so he no chance of either using a suicidal seal or sealing his mouth closed till he was released. Sakura, Rose and Ino had entered the room as the seals were removed and tied the anbu person up.

"Why would an anbu be after her; besides this is not a usual anbu they usual have an animal theme to their masks?" Hanabi questioned.

"This anbu is from a secret group made by Danzo called root. They do mission behind the hokage back but the third had supposedly disbanded the group but considering what the Fourth had done it wouldn't surprise me if put them back together in case something happened" Kushina explained.

"You're the little sister of Hinata aren't you" Sakura said seeing Hanabi.

"Yes I am" Hanabi said.

"The anbu is starting to awaken everyone. Time to see why he was sent here" Rose said.

**Half an Hour later**

They had extracted the information from the anbu which resulted in his death. He was sent to find out why Danzo had lost a potential root agent only to find Kushina there and planned to take her back instead of the potential root agent. Hanabi knowing this was shocked that Natsume would have been a root agent instead of being adopted by Rose. Once the body had been destroyed by a fire jutsu they placed a few seals that stopped people from entering the house then got together and contemplated about telling Hanabi about their plans.

"Hanabi, we have something to tell you but you have to not tell anyone about what is going to be said" Kushina said with a stern look.

"I understand" Hanabi said with a serious face then falling asleep.

**Hanabi's Mindscape**

Hanabi found herself in a completely white room, but the problem was that she was naked. She looked around and saw Rose, Ino, Sakura and Kushina all standing there naked as well with Sakura and Kushina both had a dick. She also saw a younger version of Kushina standing next to Sakura.

"where are we?" Hanabi asked. "and why do three of you have dicks instead of vagina?"

"we are in your mindscape Hanabi" Kushina explained. "the reason why the three of us have dicks is because this is what we really look like"

"who is the last girl there. I don't see Natsume any where?" Hanabi asked.

"my name is Natsume but my real name is Naruko" Naruko said then explaining everything that has happened up to this point.

"So what your saying is that you want to fake all of our deaths then transfer all our souls except Kushina because no one knows she is alive then head to Kumo to begin anew there. All i have to ask is why me?" Hanabi asked.

"You are going to be put in the branch house with the cage bird seal. Your life will be horrible because Hinata would pay you back with all the matches you both had in training" Kushina explained.

"Also, I need someone my age to be a part of my genin team in Kumo for when we graduate from the academy there" Naruko said.

"A new life outside of the Hyuuga's and Konoha to a place that wanted the Byakugan" Hanabi said before stopping for a few minutes before smiling with tears coming from her eyes. "I will do it"

Naruko hugged making her blush considering that they both were naked and Naruko's dick was pressing against her waist. Everyone laughed at Hanabi's and Naruko's position but accepted it as all of them had someone they could possibly be a couple with.

**Outside Mindscape**

Everyone got off the floor and started preparing for their fake death. Kushina had all the bodies sealed in a scroll that would open when she was far away from Konoha. Naruko and Hanabi both broke into the Hyuuga safe and copied every jutsu the scrolls had. Ino and Sakura did the same with Yamanaka safe and scrolls. Rose set the explosives that would destroy everything. Naruko had broken into the Hokage office taking everything to do with the Uzumaki's plus everything Namikaze to make Konoha suffer.

At around midnight Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hanabi and Rose were in the living room waiting for Naruko to start. Naruko had set a seal on the scroll Kushina had that would alert her to when it was time for them to leave their old bodies and start anew in a new body. The seal went off signalling Naruko to start; activating the explosives Naruko removed everyone's soul and flew off to their new bodies.

**Konoha**

The sound of an explosive note going off was heard through the entire village. Ninja and civilians found a house completely destroyed by what looked like a ton of explosive notes. Putting the fire out they found five burned bodies all female what looked like their bedrooms. Tsunade did a quick scan to reveal them as Rose Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Natsume Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hanabi Hyuuga. The Hyuuga and Yamanaka were shocked; the Yamanaka's had lost the heiress and the Hyuuga's had lost the clan heads youngest daughter.

**With Kushina**

Kushina was out of the Fire country border with the bodies all lined up. Slowly each on woke up.

"It worked didn't it" Kushina said. "Okay who is who?"

"I am Rose" Rose said. She was now a darker pink hair, green eyes, DD-cup boobs and was wearing red Chinese style dress and black sandals.

"I am Sakura" she was now a darker pink like her mother, dark green eyes, b-cup boobs, was wearing her dress she usually wore but was now a darker red.

"I am Ino" she was a lighter blonde, purple eyes, b-cup boobs, was wearing her usual attire but a darker purple.

"I am Hanabi" she was still brown hair, but had brown eyes instead of the usual Hyuuga eyes, was wearing white dress with flowers on the rim of the dress.

"I am Naruko" she had red hair, green eyes, was wearing the same as Hanabi but with yellow flowers.

"Well let's head onto Kumo and start a new life" Kushina said excitedly with everyone shouting in excitement as well.

Draco565: second chapter done.

Harems list for Naruko, Sakura and Kushina:

Naruko x Hanabi, Samui and Karui

Sakura x Ino, Yugito and fem Omoi

Kushina x Rose, fem Raikage A and fem Killer Bee


End file.
